


In The Woods

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, No Angst, Pre-Relationship, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: While walking through a forest at night, Jihoon sees a dangerous man.





	

Jihoon walked silently through the forest, shovel dragging lightly behind him. It was a nice night. The sky was clear and dark, and there was a slight chill in the air. The full moon was bright enough where he could still see all around him, but he was still hidden from view if anyone had glanced through the trees. Every so often he could hear the soft hooting of an owl.

He’d nearly arrived at his chosen spot when he heard a faint humming in the distance. Humming usually meant people, and the last thing Jihoon needed was to meet another person. He set his shovel gently on the ground, hoping to eliminate any unnecessary noise as he went to investigate.

He crept up behind a tree and poked his head around it. In the clearing in front of him, a man was digging a large hole, back facing Jihoon. Next to the hole, a long and thick... thing was wrapped in a large white sheet. And there seemed to be an unusually large red stain on one end.

Jihoon could hardly believe it. Had he unknowingly discovered someone burying a body? He could hardly believe his luck. Of all the forests and all the nights, this mysterious man had chosen this forest, on this very night.

He stepped out from behind the tree and crossed into the clearing. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat loudly, hoping to get the man’s attention. It seemed to have worked as the man spun around quickly. His eyes were open wide, making him look like an owl.

“You’re in my clearing.” He spoke loudly, not wanting to get any closer to the man than he needed to be. It was highly likely that this man was dangerous.

“What uh, what do you mean?” The man had gotten out of the hole and stood in front of the lumpy sheets, as though trying to hide the body from Jihoon’s sight.

Jihoon sighed harshly, “What I mean is, you can’t bury your body here. I picked this place out for mine two days ago.”

He could see the pure confusion on the man’s face change into realization as Jihoon’s words sunk in. A large smile soon appeared on his face, lips forming into the shape of a heart. He barked out a short laugh before responding to Jihoon.

“Well I’m sorry cutie, but I think you’re gonna have to find a different spot, because I picked this spot out four days ago.”  
Jihoon felt his jaw drop. Pick a new spot? But this was the perfect spot. It was far outside the city, yet no one ever seemed to come looking in this place when bad things happened. And if they did, they never came to this specific stretch of forest. As far as Jihoon knew, he was the only person who knew about this section of forest. Well, until this guy showed up.

He made his way towards the man, “We could share. The clearing is big enough for both of us.”

He clasped his hands together and pouted at the owl-eyed man. He may hate it, but he knew that nobody could say no to him when he acted cute. Plus, the man was handsome and already thought he was cute, so it wasn’t as soul-sucking as usual. “Please?”

He could tell that the man was trying to resist, so he added a slight furrow to his brow. The man groaned before relenting at last, “Fine, we can share the clearing.”

Jihoon cheered, giving the man a quick hug in his celebration. He may not be fond of touching, but he needed to complete the act of cute boy until the end. If he had acted cold immediately after getting his way, the man would feel played. And the last person you wanted to feel played, was a person you met while they actively buried a body. Not smart.

He went back and retrieved his shovel, picking a new spot and beginning to dig his own hole. He could feel the man’s eyes on him as he dug, but he tried to ignore it. He was successful for a few minutes, but after a while, the eyes on him began to make his skin crawl. He stopped digging and turned towards the man, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

“Yes?”

“So where’s the body?”

Jihoon rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. You see, Jihoon was slightly on the smaller side. Okay, he was very much on the smaller side. And to be honest, he’d had a hard enough time getting the body in his car, let alone dragging it through the forest. He’d planned on digging the hole and then going back for the body.

“Um, my trunk. It’s kinda heavy so...” He trailed off slowly as his eyes drifted to land on the body the other man had brought with him. It seemed to be bigger than him, and he had managed to bring it all on his own.

“Oh! Could you help me get it from my car?” The man looked him up and down, as if searching for something. Jihoon didn’t know what it was, but he tried to look as small and cute as possible.

It seemed as though he had found what he was looking for, because he nodded at him. “Fine, but only if you help me with mine next time, he’s gonna be a big one.”

Jihoon grinned. “Deal.”

Maybe finding someone else in the forest wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
